The M2M system architecture is divided into an M2M application layer, an M2M service ability layer, a communication network layer, an M2M terminal and perception extension layer and a management support system.
According to the abilities of the M2M terminal devices, the M2M terminal and perception extension layer divides the M2M terminal devices into two kinds: one is an M2M terminal having an ability to communicate with an M2M communication network, the M2M terminal may directly access an M2M service platform through the communication network, may interact with the platform to accomplish registration, identification and authentication of the terminal, may provide perception information required by the application to perform service interaction with the application through the M2M service platform, and may receive the management to the terminal peripheral; and the other one having an M2M gateway communicating with the M2M communication network and an M2M stub network, besides connecting the M2M stub network to the M2M communication network, the M2M gateway may also receive information of an M2M stub network node, and perform protocol conversion between the M2M stub network and the M2M communication network. The terminal peripheral may perform only short-distance communications due to limitations of itself, a single terminal of such type is called as the terminal peripheral, and a network composed of multiple terminal nodes of such type is called the M2M stub network.
A Mobility Management Entity (MME) or an SGSN is an entity in charge of managing access control, location information update and handover of the terminal device in the M2M communication network, and it is responsible for non-access layer signalling control from the network to the terminal device, and a function of registering the terminal device to the network.
A Home Subscriber Server (HSS) or a Home subscriber Location Register (HLR) is an entity in charge of saving identity information, authentication information and authorization information of the terminal device in the M2M communication network. The HSS or HLR is used for saving identity information of the user and binding information of the user and the terminal device, and it also takes charge of managing a subscription database of the user, and executing identity authentication and authorization of the user. The M2M service platform may query the information of the user or terminal device from the HSS or HLR.
In practical applications, normally a scenario of interconversion between the M2M terminal and the terminal peripheral would occur. For example, when the user connects a terminal node, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and a notebook and the like to the communication network via a home gateway or a vehicle-mounted gateway and so on, the terminal node serves as the terminal peripheral to interact with the M2M service platform via the M2M gateway; and when the user leaves the M2M stub network covered by the home gateway and vehicle-mounted gateway and directly connects the terminal node to the communication network, the terminal node serves as the M2M terminal to directly interact with the M2M service platform.
However, in the related art, there has been no effective mechanism for the network performing reachability management to the M2M terminal/terminal peripheral during the interconversion.